Yay Ka-Boom-Boom
Yay Ka-Boom-Boom is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from the garage at Doherty, San Fierro, San Andreas. Plot The Loco Syndicate is now finished, and the only thing left to do is to destroy the yay factory in Doherty. Wu Zi Mu's guy has set a wired car for the job. Carl then goes to the garage in Downtown. CJ picks up the car and goes to the factory. The gate is closed and there are two guards. Carl kills the guards and the gate is opened. Here, more men inside try to kill CJ, who eventually kills them all. CJ gets inside the factory and parks near the chemical containers. He activates the bomb and he has to run away. He gets out of the building, and a car gets in the factory. Carl kills the people carried by the vehicle, and gets out of the factory via a ramp, since the gate was closed. Carl safely gets back to his garage, ending his syndicate worries in San Fierro. Transcript Cesar Vialpando: Carl! You're a fucking hero down in LS, I just spoke to my cousin. Carl Johnson: Not wit' my people I ain't. Shit's still fucked up. Man, I got homies I used to run with that turn their back on me, over this. Cesar Vialpando: Yeah, well, what are you going to do, huh? Carl Johnson; Fucking Ryder man! That was my homie! And I've killed him! Cesar Vialpando: Fucking midget deserved it, eh. Little asshole tried to bang your sister, you know that? Carl Johnson: ...No...For real...? Shit. Maybe you're right, then, man. But... Cesar Vialpando: Cheer the fuck up! You're going soft on me, man. You did something good, eh? Wu Zi Mu: Yes you did. But this isn't over yet. Carl Johnson: What you mean? Wu Zi Mu: Well, your former friends have a factory. And the way I see it, if you take that out, you will have put them out of business for good. (Outside the garage, phone ringing, Carl answers) Carl Johnson: Yeah? Guy: CJ? Carl Johnson: Who is this? Guy: I work for Woozie he told me to call you. Carl Johnson: Alright, wassup? Guy: I'm rigging a car with explosives so you can take out the crack factory! Drop 'round the garage Downtown. Carl Johnson: Cool. I'll be at you in a minute. (Carl arrives at the garage in Downtown) Carl Johnson: Hey man, is it ready? Guy: She's all set. Get in. She's packing enough to take out that crack lab. I've wired in a delay timer, to give you time to get out. Carl Johnson: Cool. Good lookin'. (Carl, arriving at the factory) Factory worker: We're being hit! Open the gates and waste the dumb fuck, holmes! Reward The rewards for this mission are $25,000 and increased respect. The missions Monster and Zeroing In are unlocked, with the latter mission needing the Driving School be passed first. The player may also now traverse Tierra Robada, Bone County and Las Venturas without getting any police attention. Trivia *The wired car has a special numberplate 'TIME8OMB' *In previous games,when you drive a car that has a bomb, a damage bar appears, which if filled up, makes the vehicle explode. In this mission, you drive a rigged car, but there's no damage bar. *Jumping from the ramp will give you a unique stunt jump bonus. If the jump wasn't successful, try again after the mission. The gate will be opened. External Links *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas